1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hygiene devices and more particularly pertains to a new personal hygiene device for holding tissue or cloth for wiping and washing parts of the body that may be hard or impossible to reach due to a physical disabiliity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hygiene devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hygiene devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,110; U.S. Pat. No. 1,441,067; U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,213; U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,832; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,344; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,630.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new personal hygiene device. The inventive device includes a first tube, a second tube telescopically extending from the first tube, and a clamping portion coupled to a free end of the second tube, the clamping portion is adapted for holding a wiping means such as a tissue or cloth for wiping a body part.
In these respects, the personal hygiene device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding tissue or cloth for wiping and washing parts of the body that may be hard or impossible to reach due to a physical disabiliity.